RWBY- A Legend
by PSRocks
Summary: Well Lently wasn't really up to the idea of randomly being transported to the world of RWBY! But when he meets up with another human they learn to work together to find away out of this. Nightmare?
1. The Frozen Forrest

Sometimes I wonder why people do the things they do. Well I wonder that no more. As I am one of those people who don't know why I do what I do. All I can do right now is think, just think about the events that have happened up to this point. This. Reality. How did it come to this. Everything was going to plan. I guess I should start from the beginning.

"Ahhhhhhhh this is boring!"

"Just hang in there okay?" He bluntly replies.

"This boring movie is nearly over. Thank God!"

"Anyway, why do you hate this movie anyway."

"Do you need a reason? Documentaries are always boring!" I reply energetically to captivate my opinion.

"Fine, fine we'll watch RWBY next." He sighs as he gives in.

"Yes"! Ahh life here is great I can't believe Simon can practically do anything he wants, unlike me of course. I'm stuck doing farm work most weekends I'm so glad he asked me over I never get time to watch RWBY and watching it with my best bud is even better. Sometimes I wonder why he became friends with a guy who at school barely has time to spend with his friends, and is always studying how to manage a farm. I sigh.

"What's wrong, 'Lently'?" (Smartass)

"I know you are doing that just to piss me off." I'm referring to a situation where I got rejected by a girl I used to like.

"Ok. L. Everything fine".

"Just peachy." The words just kind of left my mouth.

"Peachy, really." He now stares at me in a confused but surprised look.

"Ah well". We then both broke into laughter from my use of the word known as 'peachy'. _Bzzp Bzzp_ "Ah my phone."

"Who is it?" Simon asks curiously

"Uh, private number."

"Pick it up could be anyone." (That kinda worries me.)

"Uh, hello?" I speak to the other end of my phone.

"Yes, hey, this is going to freak you out but I'll find you, so don't freak, just stay where you land. Ok?!" I couldn't make out the other end of the phone clearly and as such had no idea to who I'm talking to.

"Uh bud, lower your voice please, and explain who I'm talking to and why?" _Bzzzzzzp_

"So who was it"? Simon asks peaking over at me while going for the remote.

"Nobody apparently".

"Prank call, don't worry bout it." Yeah well I wouldn't call this a normal prank call. I don't even get many. I looked back at the screen and see the credits rolling.

"Yes Ruby time! Who's ya fav character Simon?" I ask eagerly

"Nobody in particular although I do li-" He suddenly seemed jumpy as he looked at me weirdly. He was saying something though I couldn't hear him. I go to speak to tell him to speak louder but then no voice comes out. Something goes up my back and instantly make me lose control of my body weight making me go limp as I fell on the ground. Then a black screen covers my eyes.

"Godamn its cold! Did you put the air conditioner on freeze you jackass!?" I opened my eyes to that I'm not in Simon's guest room but instead I'm in the middle of a freezing snowy Forrest. The hell! I instantly got up and brushed the snow off my arms.

"How th-"? Where the hell am I! Ok chill just breathe and relax think logically. I'm in a Forrest and in my pj's. This must be. A dream! Yes it's just a dream there's no other logic solution! It doesn't snow in Australia! Well not much but... still! It's the middle of summer. Wait I've heard of these dreams before. Were they called lucid dreams? I don't know but you just have to change things with your mind until you wake up. Yeah, I can do that. I stretch my arms out and yell. 'ICANFEELTHEPOWER!' Nothing happens and I look like an idiot. Lucid dream my ass. Ah well screw it I'll start walking. Yeah walking is fine.

If it wasn't below 0'.


	2. The 'Cosplayers'

**Ok if your reading this you've decided to keep reading... Thanks! I'm still getting the hang of this and I promise there won't be many of these please give me any tips about using fanfiction by inboxing me. And soo sorry about any mistakes. I'm a busy guy so sorry. Thx for reading!**

Gah, it fricking freezing. Maybe if I actually wore shoes and had warmer pjs that covered all of me instead of just half of me, I wouldn't be in this situation. What am I talking about, I would still be cold in winter pjs too! As my feet begin to give in I fall to my knees and groan in pain. I'm starving out here, as well as being tired of walking all day. Who drops someone in the middle of a godamn forest. I feel my stomach take over my mind, and it puts me down on all fours gasping for water with a hand on my stomach. I try to drink melted snow for the thousandth time, and is still greeted with my body completely rejecting it. This was not how I was pitching of dying. Oh well, that's fate for you I guess. And like that history repeats itself, with my eyes shutting with force I can't control and blackness surrounding me again.

Huh? I'm still alive? Was it actually just a dream? No, it couldn't have been a dream it was so real and I FELT pain. So that is ruled out. But this feeling that surrounds me is warm and friendly. Like I was in my own bed.

"Mmmmmm 10 more minutes please." I mutter to myself as I joke.

"Ah, he is finally waking up. I thought he was dead honestly." Wait hold on does that mean I'm in someone else's room? This must be a bed I'm in there's no other way. Well the voice does sound familiar. Wait! That's a female voice.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I arise violently looking towards the origin of the voice.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The voice screams back at me. I throw the sheets in a panic and look around the room. It's definitely a girl's room no doubt, but the 'girl' is on a chair in a ninja pose like she's about to knock me out with one kick. She had a red cape and sounded very young. She was also very pretty and cute for her age as well. Maybe she was role playing? Do people get that much into it? Well just cool it L, this is a little girl's room, no perverted thoughts.

"I uh, can someone explain why I'm in here?" I stumble with my words deciding the best way to approach the situation.

"He's ALIVE!" She yelled through the door. (Why are you yelling like I'm an intruder!) A taller looking man came into the room with a glass of water and bread. He looked over at the girl and rolled his eyes.

"Ruby, please don't break your own chair." Reluctantly she got down and stood far away from where the bed was. Wait, wait, wait. Is that Qrow and Ruby from RWBY? No, it can't be. Where does these thoughts come from? I really need to cool down on watching anime for a while. This is just some weird cosplayers taking it a tad too far.

"Ooook as much as I'd like to stay I've got to go." I say this as I begin to get up out of the bed. 'Qrow' pins my shoulder and reply's with,

"Not before my questions buddy." * _Gulp_ *.

"First please explain why you were out there to begin with?!" In no time, he is already interrogating me after finishing my bread and water. God, I hope they haven't put anything funny in it.

"I, uh." Think L! If I'm to get past these guys I must play along with this act of theirs.

"I was out scouting testing some new weapons when I was knocked out by some people and robbed." Hopefully they buy it!

"Hmmmm? Then how do you explain your clothes, cos looks to me like there sleepwear." 'Qrow is eyeing me from head to toe, with looks to kill in a moments notice.

"Umm, that's because… they are! These were just an undergarment for the Armour itself." Dammit that's not going to work, I stuttered too much. He gives a wearied sigh.

"Fine, I believe ya." Huh. What?

"I'll lend one of my old weapons to get back into town with. Oh yeah, you can just call me Qrow and this little one Ruby." Ruby goes a bit red at end of the sentence.

"I'm leaving some leathers over there to for you to change into." As he walks out he drags Ruby with him.

"Oh yeah what's your name."

"Its Lently but you can call me L." He give him back calmly, slightly regretting saying that last part kind of mysteriously.

"Okay 'L' come out when you're done. And don't. Try anything." I hear the serious and unkind side of him before I hear Ruby's voice as the door shuts

"But wait that's my ro-." The door cuts her off. (Ruby's room great.) I'm kind of getting into this role-playing thing from my own love from the show. I may as well get into the gear, it's looks much warmer than summer pjs. I have no idea how this is going to play out. Let's hope for the better ending

 **Edit: Just a quick editor's note. I am currently in the process of changing all lines of dialogue to make it more readable, making very fine changes to lines, fixing mistakes and overall making the story much better to read in general. If you wish to read on be warned that it may or may not be changed to the point of quality that satisfied you thus far. Thanks again for any and all support on this silly idea in my head. Ps: I will keep all notes for nostalgia except for ones saying I'll change the lines at a later date.**


	3. The Aulful Truth

This is crazy. I got to get out and escape so I can get to wherever this damn town is, so I can call my parents and get them to get me the hell out of this crazy place. (Just what part of Australia is this!) All these thoughts are going through my head as I put on the armour and head out the door.

"Done." Qrow turns to me and nods in acceptance.

"Not bad kid." My amour accounted as a normal leather padding as well as some steel in it. Its light for some reason!

"Kid I'm not giving you anything special so you don't have a debt to me, so here's a sidearm in a cupboard not being used anymore." He pulls out a switchblade swung it around a few times and it turned into a handgun. That's honestly awesome! Why is he giving me all this?! Cosplayers don't give their gear away! Looking around the house I find it's a big house and very roomy. There is lots of trash and girlish looking things around. Qrow picks up on me looking around.

"Yeah not exactly what you expect of a hut in the woods. You can thank Yang for that. RIGHT YANG!" I hear a voice by the name of Yang reply.

"Yeah, whatever!" Is there really another person cosplaying as Yang? I sigh quietly to myself. Qrow puts a compass in my hand.

"Know how to use one?" He leans in close and asks me expectantly.

"Yeah." I retort back at him. It wasn't like it was hard to figure out how a finger pointing works.

"Ok just head north-east and you'll be fine. There shouldn't be many grimm out that way as the path gets used a lot."

"Ok thanks."

"And kid?" he says stopping me as I open the door.

"Yes sir?" I look back at him. He gives a stern look as he puts his hand on the door. He leans in close and whispers.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you need to pick what you say carefully and make a mpre believable story next time." And with that he slams the door and I'm left even more confused. Back into the forest to find some more answers hopefully. Again.

Right now, I'm sick of forests! I hate them! Lucky the guy gave me a compass or I would be lost again right now. I think as I walk and ask myself, 'how the hell did I end up in a situation like this?' I'll never understand that. I can't even remember how I got here in the first place. Then a growl comes from the trees ahead. I flick the switchblade up and it turns into a handgun and loaded at that. Luckily, he also gave me ammo for it that I've never seen before. I'm keeping this even if I have to smuggle it by law! I point the gun up and aimed towards the noise. I know how to use guns as I was taught on the farm.

"Come on!" Trying to throw my voice so I can bypass whatever it is I move forward a few steps and as I do I released that I screwed up. This beast leaps towards me and I freeze. Out of sheer luck and spray my gun, and I hit the mysterious beast 3 times at the chest. It falls and I take a look at it. And I was shocked to see that it was grimm. The beast known as grimm was dead at my feat. A small one but it is grimm. I stood back in horror and bolted up the path. This was so past the point cosplaying! I stumble a few times but I make a final sprint as I see a gate leading into this town square. I reach it and slam the gate opened still holding my weapon in hand. And nearly dropping it at the sight of what I'm seeing.

It was the town square of Vale off RWBY. Something that's supposed to be fictional.


	4. The Luck Of A Man

I'm not sure what to think to be honest. Should I be happy that I'm in an awesome anime? Should I be worried that it only takes a few mistakes to die? But I think the main feeling I'm feeling is mostly confusion. How did I get into something that doesn't even exist? This is supposed to be fictional. I find a seat outside of a cafe and start to think this through. Ok for now let's pretend I have a good reason and logically sound explanation of why I'm here because I need to think of how to deal with my situation as of now. I need to think. I need to focus on fitting into this world. I pull out my phone and am surprised to see I have reception somehow. I call the first number that shows in my contact list. Without surprise, it says I have called a number that doesn't exist. I put down my phone on the table and give a long sigh. What was I expecting to happen?

"Wooooow I've never seen a scroll like THAT before!" Says a voice to my left. A 'huh' leaves my mouth and I turn to where the voice is coming from. A girl with pink clothes all over her sits down next me, nearly knocking the whole table down. She just stares at my phone on the table. Shoot, this doesn't exist in this world! I shove it in my outfits shirt pocket.

"It's a prototype." I speak back quickly, once I'm aware of the situation.

"Reeeeaally! I love testing new things. But don't give me an actually test please." Then it clicked. Nora! I didn't think about meeting actual people from the show out here in town.

"I, uh. Sorry, can I spend some time alone please?" I give her my response as I figure out who she is.

"Whhhhy?" She sounded like a whinny child who keeps asking why, to only get the same response.

"I'm dealing with some losses." (I by that I mean everything I ever knew.)

"Oh, sorry. Goodbye, I'm sorry." She looks saddened but not in tears.

Another guy walks slowly down the street and when he passed he said:

"Let's go Nora."

"Yes Ren!" She springs up and followed Ren. I much as I would love to talk to all the people I can't change the timeline. God knows that would screw everything up.

I pawn off my sweet switchblade for some money and made quite a lot. I kept the ammo and got a normal handgun for the sake of having a weapon. I then go and find a job at the local dust store saying a few things a remembered from the intro of the series and landed a high score of knowledge. The bulking man even said I would put kids studying it to shame. I kinda feel like a cheated. Oh well, don't matter now that have some money, a job and food. But I do need shelter. Think, think. The shop keeper said I couldn't live there. Maybe I just go to a hotel for the night and figure it out tomorrow? I had no idea so I started walking around town. I still had no idea when I am in the storyline at the moment. I need to figure that out as soon as possible. *THUMP*.

"Oh, sorry sir." I say turning around to look at the man but he just stares at me like a freak.

"Is something wrong buddy?" I try calling out to him. The way he looked at me is really scary.

"Ok, I'm gonna walk this way and go, ok?" He pulls out a knife and speaks finally.

"No that would be unwise!" He grabs my collar and pulls me into an alley. I kick him in the balls and start running out the other way.

"We weren't done yet 'buddy'." He throws the knife and it hits me in the knee.

"Ahhhh! You asshole!" I exclaim in pain. He pulls out another knife and began to walk over.

"Sorry nothing personal, just looking for some easy cash." He grabs me and pins me against the wall. I start punching him with all my strength. Then he puts the knife in my stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhgh." I cough out a lot of blood and more coming out of my stomach.

"Sorry kid." To be honest he does sound apologetic. Only then do I remember that I have a pistol in my jacket. With him off guard I use the last of my strength pulling out the gun and firing as fast as possible.

"Uhgh." He falls to the ground and dies quickly clutching his chest. Without him gripping me I'm dropped and hit the ground hard. And since I have never had my aura activated, all the knife stabs went straight to my physical pain. I'm going to die here too.

"Haa, haa." I laughed softly because I don't know the half of the mystery surrounding the place or why I'm here. Hell, I only got here 48 hours ago. My eyes then disobey my and begin to shut. But then I see some purple hair that looks like candy, and then I hear the voice of an angel call to me...

"Not today, never anyway."


	5. The Bounty Hunter

As I slowly awoke I release that I was in a white room with crates upon crates. Uhh my head! The pain kicked in as soon as I moved. But my head? I thought I got stabbed in my stomach and leg?! And to my horror I see poorly stitched up stomach and leg. Ah whoever stitched this up BETTER know the hell there doing! I can get diseases with this type of medical care! Calm down we haven't even seen who this is. Could be someone in a rush. Yeah. After quickly reassuring myself, I exit out of this supply room. I then proceeded to look around the next room. More crates? Okay? I pick up the nearest crowbar and open one of them. Inside was dust. Hmmm. As I go to open another crate I hear a cock of a gun. "Just don't do anything else and you might get out alive. Maybe." (MAYBE!) "C-can we just talk about this." Standing up and slowly turning around and see a beautiful woman with flowing purple hair staring at me. "Who are you and who do you work for." Though she is beautiful, she's still holding a gun to my face. "I work for nobody but a dust shop owner." "Name?" "Lently." "What kind of name is that!?" She produces a mitt face as she laughed at my name on the inside. "Ok than answer me this why is there a huge bounty on your head right now!" "There's a bounty of me!?" "H-how much." "10 million dollars." "Then why haven't you blown my head off yet!?" "FOR STARTERS I'm not your usual bounty hunter ok! I don't kill for no reason. 9 times out of 10 they are the bad guy but, I guess that also means I'm the bad guy as well." She brings down the gun and sighs. She starts walking to the window in this Attic thing. "Uhh, where are you going?" "Out. Gotta make my living somehow." "So you aren't killing me?" "No! Did I not just explain this to you!" "What about getting me out of here!" "Can't you jump out a window and just get out of my hideout!?" (Jeez she is something!) "Look I don't think you know who I am. I'm not from here ok! I don't have anything, I have no idea why someone would target me, and most importantly I have no clue of the hell is going on! I have had the roughest freaking few days!" Trying to stand towards her my leg gives way. And my head feels like it's going to explode. She doesn't move and stares at me in shock. "Your from earth aren't you." Kneeling on the floor I explode. "Yes! YES! That's it! Finally someone understands me situation! Ok sorry bout all this but do you know whe-." I stop as I see her in shock covering her whole mouth with two hands. She's then the one to break down on her knees and starts crying. "No. No! I thought I stopped you! Whyyyyy!" She screaming her lungs out and breaking down. I'm confused.

Everyday I spend in this hell it gets crazier. Right then my head starts throbbing. "Ahhhhhhh! Shoot! My head feels like it's about to split in half." "NO! NO! No! Please hold on I'll stop it!" Is what the young woman speaks to me across the room. My vision starts to fade I see her start to go through some tuff in a crate. And as I fall to all fours she grabs a syringe and starts to rush over. I fall and vision fades as darkness creeps in my eyelids and shuts them. "No! Stay with me." I feel that small pain im my right arm. Then I hear those same words as last time.

"Not today. Never anyway."


	6. The Escapees

I woke up kinda suddenly and found myself in to small, white room with crates again. God I have to stop waking up like this. But I saw someone on a chair next to me. It was the girl again. "Uh, hi?" No reply. I then find out that she's asleep. Moving around I find that my wounds and sores have healed. Damn, how long have I been!? I moved out of the bed and started stretching. Then deciding to be the gentleman I am I lift her off the chair and into the bed. The armour she was wearing looked uncomfortable but I'm not going to strip her! She most likely kick me most likely. Pulling the sheets up I went outside the room and headed straight for the windows. It was very calm looking out there. Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do? I going to get out of this girl's hair and find somewhere to lay low for a while. Still not understanding why she knew about me being from earth was nagging me, but even though this is RWBY I don't know if this is a different version or something like that. There's a rope that leads down to the ground of a back ally. Perfect! Thank god this armour had gloves with it. I take a grab at the rope. And then hear a cock of a gun behind me once again. "Look I don't know who the hell you are, but we're not going anywhere until I figure it out!" :OK, no need to put a gun at my head!" Then I hear the sound of a helicopter overhead. "Shoot! Ok down the rope NOW!" Without hesitation she kicks me of the window and down the rope. "Ahhh!" (Damn it woman! You nearly sent me flying!) After sliding down the rope I hope off and start running. "Hold on jackass!" Turning behind I see the girl running up to me with gun in hand. "Your calling me the jackass! Ha, typical!" "Shut up and let's get out of here." Together we run for the hills.

It was the middle of the day and the heat was killing me. Even though I removed the heavy parts of my armour I can't help sweating. We were sitting in the same cafe that I was in earlier. Moments ago we were running onto the patio catching our breath. The waiter asked why we were running and she told him that they were jogging for some tournament. She asked for two iced coffee. Thank god coffee is in this world. We are now waiting for them. I lean on the table and ask over it. "Ok answers please." "Fine what do want." She looks really bored. "Who are you for starters." "I'm a bounty hunter." "I got that! Name, age, your 3 sizes!" "My name is Elizabeth, I'm 19 and it's 3-. HEY!" I Crack up. "She starts to stand up and looks down on me. Look you!" Ice coffee ma'am, sir. "Thank you." As he says that she sits down. "Look can you explain yourself Lently!" "Just call me L." "Fine whatever." She lowers her voice. "Look, I already believe that your from earth but I need some proof of it." I pull out my cell phone and bring it to her view. She has one look and nods sadly. "Ok. So how did you get here?" "I don't know." "Ah, ok what was the last thing you were doing?" "Just watching RWBY." "Ok then." She looks puzzled. "Ok doesn't matter. I'm going to say something crazy now and don't freak out, ok?" "Ok?" "I know I just met you but you and I need to join Beacon and stop everything that happens ok?!" She's said that reallly fast. "Sorry I think I misheard you. You want to join Beacon I thought you said!" I laugh." Yep." "Wait, what! You cant be serious right!?" No this has gone on long enough! Got it, she's crazy. 'This was just the beginning' thought my mind. I wonder why.


	7. The Pact

"Look I now understand that your quite the idiot but that is beyond stupidity!" For the past 5 minutes all she's been telling me is that we intervene with the timeline and make things different than the show. "Who knows what will happen if we do that!" "That's my point! If we can get the show cancelled, there's the possibility that we will be able escape!" "Or we'll DIE here!" Without knowing I'm standing up and speaking down at her gaining all looks of the cafe. I sit down and all eyes go away. "Look I don't know either, but it's better than just waiting out the show." I sigh. She's not giving me much choice. "And if I walk away and pretend we never met?" :You'll die." Woah... that took me off guard! "Look I may not be the best at fighting but come on!" "I'm not joking, we need this to survive." She pulls out a syringe and starts explaining. "Its called neogel and it saves our lives. Humans need to take them so they can live in this world." (Don't tell me it's illegal, don't tell me it's illegal!) "Its also very illegal." Damnit! "Ok so where can I get this." "Weeelll, if you want to pay hundreds of dollars for it knock yourself out. "So where did you get it?!" She was getting on my nerves. "Don't sweat the details of the little things." (I think this is a big deal!) "Ok, so RWBY doesn't actually start until a few months, so what do we do in the meantime?" "I'll train you!" ... Yeah good luck with that.

"Ok so like this?!" I strike at the punching bag. "Exactly!" In the short two weeks I've gotten a scroll, learned new moves, activated my aura and also learned to shoot better and effectively. I've also been using a borrowed handgun. "That's all for today." "Wait, what?! It's only lunch now!" "Exactly I want you to get some better armour and weapons." "That does sound promising. But will I get actually good stuff not just an upgrade!" "Well I have some money saved so yeah we should be good." Cool.

This is sick. I'm looking at some new armour that apparently are 'what is in' at the moment. Well it looks cool but it looks heavy. I keep looking until I find myself in the back of the shop. Than I see a nice trench coat that is awesomely badass. I pick it up and go change into it. A few minutes later I come back out and look at myself in the mirror. "God damn I look snazzy!" I pop a button and extra armour plates pop out and a hood covers my head. "Yep definitely getting this!" I run over to the counter and buy my ideal armour.

But, although it did look cool and was perfect for me that wasn't the only reason I brought it.

It 'felt' familiar.


	8. The Weapon Trader

"Are you serious!" "What you don't like it?" "That's not the point we should be addressing here!" She was really pissed for some reason. "Look if you don't like it I don't care, I'm wearing it." "Idiot your going to attract unwanted attention in beacon!" "Oh." Well I'll admit, did not think of that. "Ok moving on, we need to get some weapons." "Wait where are we going to get the weapons?" "Well I happen to know a kind of, uh. Illegal weapons trader." She goes a bit quieter at the end. "Woman! Is everything you do illegal!" Since we in her hideout and up high I don't think anyone is going to hear. "Hey! I had to work with what I got ok!" "Whatever." "We just need masks." "Oh and where are we going to get those!" I reply sarcastically. I'm fed up with her right now. "Look jackass I have some!" We're now in a full on argument. She has a purple one and a half metallic one. She gives me the metallic one and puts on the purple on. It suits her to the point of it almost blending in. I then put mine on and pop the hood over. "Perfect. Lets go then." I grin.

"Look just because you are into that stuff, doesn't mean we can buy it ok! Damn." "Well moving on." We're in the dealer's little shack looking at stuff he has on sale. The guy we're looking at is some bulky dude shirtless and a bandana on. "Ok Shi what ya got?." "Blades, spikes, and a shotgun producer." "Not bad." I had no idea what these guys were going on about. Liz turns around and starts explaining nonsense. "Ok so I think we should get you katana blades that pop out of your coat sleeves and that shoot really small micro-blades. And as a secondary have a shotgun on you belt where you can flick it up and shoot easily and quickly. Got that?" She said this so quickly it caught me off guard. After a moment of confusion I managed to reply. "What about reloading that shotgun?" "Self reloading." "Ok then. Sounds awesome." "Ok Shi did ya get all of it." "Yep Missy I got it." We haven't said any names since we are still in hiding our faces. She looked at me and gave me a nod saying everything is going to plan.

After a bit of a wait and some small talk the man returns 15 minutes later. Hold the katana blades, shotgun holster and some other tinkering devices. I put my arms up and flick the armour setting. Another 5 minutes and I now have katana blades coming out of my hands. "AWESOME!" "Ok you spaz come put your shotgun on already." Putting the shotgun in is easy enough as all I had to do was slip it in some slots and load up bout 30 bullets. "Ok lets get out of here." I say when I'm done. We walk up and start talking to 'Shi'. (Which I'm positive that's not even his actual name.) "Look how much Shi we have some killing to do." I was about to protest but resist thinking that he wants to hear that. "400,000 missy." She stares at him. "That's double the amount. Do you want to recheck that again?" "Look missy the cops are on my ass and I don't have enough money to buy someplace else so unless you want to die here pay up!" He pulls out a knife and is ready to stab someone. "Look buddy that's not the problem here. We've been friends for a whole year." He brings up the knife and says, "And I've had friends betray me with longer 'Partnerships'!" He swings but in a moments notice her assassin blade is halfway through his chest. "Shi you disappointed me dude." She pulls it out and looks back at me. "Well let's go." "That wasn't necessary! I thought you only killed the bad guys not innocents!" She retaliates. "Well you think he wasn't a bad guy!" "That's not what I mean!" At that moment the door burst open and bunch of military come in followed by Goodwitch. One of beacon's teachers.


	9. The Otaku (Bonus 1)

**Ok so let me explain. This chapter is what I'm going to call, 'bonus chapters'. These have no significant events to the plot but, if you want more on characters and back story here's where its at. Totally optional but if you want the most out of it. Well. This is here. Thanks for all support and sorry if I don't post for awhile. This is a very busy time of my life. Thanks!**

 **Bonus: 1**

We were walking to the trader down the street. Somehow I'm still holding back the billion questions I have. Actually, let's start answering them. "Hey Liz." "Don't call me that." "Fine! Elisabeth. How did you get stuck in here?" "It's a bit of a long story but in a nutshell the same way you did." So she was a fan of RWBY! "So were you an average watcher?" She blushes a bit. "Look a friend recommended it to me, and all I watched was the first two seasons to keep her happy." "So you liked it?" My grin spreads to all across my face as I see her blush more. "So what if I did!?" "That means you like anime!" She looks like she's about to burst. "RWBY is not anime! It's not Japanese!" "Ah, so you do know about anime culture." Now she actually stops and turns around. "Look 'Lently' so what if I liked anime!" (Finally!) "I don't have a problem with it." She's dumbstruck for a moment. "W-wait what! Why did you make a big deal out of it then!" "Figure it out." At that moment she understood what I meant. "Hey!" "Well come on then I want my new weapons!" I reply back jokingly. She starts walking red in her face. "I'm only walking because we're on a time limit!" "You know your actually cute when your blushing." She now walks angrily. "I'm going to punch you when we get back home." "Sure you are."


	10. The Aftermath

**Sorry about the wait very busy. Been a while. But here you go to the people still haven't left. Thank you**

"Cover, counter, now!" I jump over the counter and take cover as she does the same. "Fire!" Then a fury of bullets fly over my head. "Stop! Listen fugitives! Turn your self in and we promise you won't be harmed!"" Bullcrap!" Elisabeth yells over the counter. She then mouths me 'run through the back in 3'. "I promise you, but to do that... "'2' "we need to see you surrendering." '1'. "Fine have it your way!" "Now!" And with that she's gone out through the door and sprinting. I was slow to react and start running as well. I end up smashing the door down and began running towards what looked like a back entry. The sound of gunfire echo's down this long corridor we seem to be running down. We reach the back entrance and she slams the door down. (The doors here are really not the best!) I hear running down the hall. "Ok don't freak out ok?"" Uh what!?" Guards come and surrounded us in the back alley that was not very open. "Put all weapons down and we will not open fire!" She then grabs me as a human shield. "Back off!" "Hey what the hell dude!" I was now not only worried but also angry. She thens pulls something out of her assassin pockets and throws it down. Its a smoke grenade. I didn't prepare for that and was slightly blinded by the sudden smoke in my eyes. Then I felt something pull me from behind. The smoke cleared and I was halfway up a building. I get thrown on to the roof by Elizabeth and then she pulled herself up. "Ya know your really heavy when your wearing armour." "What the hell was that!" "That was my backup plan, and it worked perfectly!" She fist pumped the air. "First off how are we on a roof of a 5 storey building and your not about to throw up?" "Well I'm used to it I guess?" She's questioning herself. She not taking this seriously. "How did you do it I mean!" "Oh. Uh, this?" Something comes out of her sleeve and hangs there. A grappling hook. "Why didn't you tell me?" "What! I thought you knew! That's how I get in and out of my home." Makes sense I guess. "But what about the staircase WE always use?" "That's just for you." Ah she is so annoying. But we're alive, I guess.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" We're back at the hideout. "Hey at least 'I' didn't use my weapons!" "Uh-yeah! You did! What about that smoke dumbass!/ We both got into this heated argument. "Oh yeah. And what about the guy you KILLED!" "What about Shi!?" " Oh... I don't know... you killed him!" "L! I kill for a living, remember!" "Ok then, how much money did you make!?" She then stares down at me coldly. She runs for the window. "Now where the hell are you going!" "I'm going to go take all the contracts I can take to make some money." "Why? I mean we have enough money don't we?" We die down a bit. "Well we have to get loaded to go into beacon and live on so I don't just disappear when assassin's are at work." Ok makes sense..." I'll probably be a day or two." "Ah, ok. Wait a da-. She's gone." Well she is an assassin. Damn it Liz! I head for the only chair we have when I hear the all to familiar sound of a helicopter landing on the roof. And following my partners footsteps I slide down the rope.

I decided to go for a walk. I never did explore the city yet. Wait, wait, wait! Is that!? It is! It's dust from dawn! Its the first thing in the show! Me being curious went in. "Hold it there young man!" The elderly man shouts at me shaking. "Walk out and beat it!" "H-hold on! I'm a huntsman in training!" He looks back at me calmly. "Sorry." "No that's understandable due to all the robbery going on." "Funny, had the same problem earlier." "Really? How long ago?" "Oh she's still here." "she?"

 **Very very sorry about the wait. I am sorry but life is kinda really busy for me now. I'll start continueing this don't worry.**


	11. The Start

**Just a warning. I will not describe battle events in great detail like some other people probably do. It's just not my strength... but from here on out the story of RWBY actually starts sooooo. Yeah!**

By she, he couldn't mean... I apologize and start walking towards the back. And sure enough. Ruby. Shit! Is this the night that the events happen!? Well I need to get out of here I can't change things! This is how she gets into beacon! As I begin to turn around I hear a voice of a child behind me. "Is that you Lently!?"Shit, shit, shit! "H-hi Ruby. Funny meeting you here huh." (I'm done for!) "Yeah I didn't realize that it was you in that coat. It looks good on you!" "Thanks I guess." Well at least 'someone' is for the idea. "I should be getting on with my partner, I may of got left behind." Lets hope she believes this white lie. "Your engaged?" "No, no, um, training partners." "Oh? Oh!? Your going to be a hunter!?" Grand job! Now we just dug deeper! "Like I said I should get go-." My sentence was cut short by a crash at front. Damn! I'm too late! Ruby grabs my attention and whispers act natural. I give her a nod. I'm in this now.

I pretended to be busy with my scroll like I was playing a game. Ruby slipped on her headphones. A guy in black walks up and tells me to get down a give him a grin and put my hands up. I've made sure that I set my swords to a less cutty setting. Had to get it installed by Elizabeth for obvious reasons. And then the events kicked off. After telling Ruby off (bad mistake) he went flying out the window. "Well, come on then Lently!" I follow her out and help her out with the guards. Now fully reacting to have much I've learned in the short time. Roman then appears and looks at me and Ruby. "Well hello mister Red and Dark knight." (Really? That's the best you can come up with?) "You ruined my fun you two." Wait shit! He's dialogue has changed! "Move along now I have somewhere to be." "Not yet!" Ruby goes in full force. "Wait Ru-." smoke covers my eyes blinding them from the action. "Adios fine children." As soon as the smoke clears I am the first to spot him at the ladder. "Ruby! There!" "On it!" We run towards the building and start climbing. At top I'm ready for the events to happen. We run. And she gets ahead. And she far away and then I fall to my knees. What? What's going on? "Hey Lently! Why are you stopping we have to go get him!?" "Sorry..." Ah. I'm losing strength. What a familiar feeling.

I'm knocked out. Again.

 **Short and sweet! Thank you if you've even made it this far. Now the real fun begins!**


	12. The Meetings

**Extra long chapter for you beautiful people still reading. Getting back into it!**

I wake up in another room I've never been in. So basically my daily routine at this point. As I look around there are machines hooked up to me. And the room is relatively small so I can use my detective skills to work out that it is a hospital room. But as I looked around I didn't see any injuries. Strange. Usually they put machines on when your in a life or death situation. I didn't feel any worse for wear. Hmmmm. As I stand up and pull the needles out of my arm a nurse enters. "You're awake!" "Uh, yes?" She caught me off guard. "I-I'll go get a doctor straight away! Stay put!" She slams the door and starts sprinting down the hall. As soon as she was gone my window opened. Annnnd in came Liz. "Hi." "Hi?" "Well what else am I supposed to say?" "I don't know?" "Look whatever do you want me to explain?" "Yes thanks." Ok some answers! "Your an idiot." "What!? Give me some actual detail please before the nurse comes back!" "Ok, ok. You forgot your neogel." Crap I did! I'd usually have it at the time I was wondering about in town. Damnit. "Don't sweat it, but the doctors were trying to figure out what was wrong with you and couldn't for obvious reasons. So I came and injected you." "Thanks." "No problem." She smiles back at me. "Ok I have somewhere to be." "Stay safe." "You too dumbnut." (Always with the insults...) I hear muffled voices outside. She jumps out the window.

After some bartering the doctor let me go. As I walked out the front desk. I see a petite young girl dressed in red come in the entrance. Ruby. She is holding flowers and is now staring at me in shock. "Ta-da." I say to break the silence. "Lently!? Your out already!?" "I am." She looks reassured. "When I came yesterday you were basically near death." "Yeah well..." "Whatever! Your alive!" She jumps at me throwing the flowers away while knocking me over. "Ahh!?" I'm being hugged. As much as I want to see her as a huntress she is too small and childish. I'm pretty sure I heard a giggle from one of the female attendees at the desk. As we stand up and brush ourselves off, I see yet another familiar face enter. Elizabeth. As soon as Ruby sees me looking at her she looks too. "Who is that?" "My, uh partner?" "You sound like your conflicted..." She sees me and as soon as she's over sees ruby as well. "Oh uh, hi lently." Clearly they haven't met yet. "I was worried about you!" "Wha-!" Right she can't exactly say that she snuck in and gave me drugs in the desk area. "Are you Ruby?" "Yes I am! How did you know?" "Well L here told me how you saved his life." Good enough. "So thank you." "Your welcome." As we start to walk away Ruby yells wait. "Yes" Ruby. I reply. "Did you know your in beacon now?" She gives a grin.

"You did what!?" "I thought you knew!" "No! I only knew that you clasped in town and was brought here." "Look it'll work out. But you shouldn't have messed with it at the start." "I had no idea until I was already in it." At least we aren't at are necks like we usually are. But only for one reason. We're in beacon. "So how did it go?" "Fine I went in with Ruby like the start of the show, and we discussed it together, making sure I get you in as well." "Cool." "That's one thing less to do." Right that should be everything now. "We are set?" "We are set."

I still disliked heights. Being up in this airship he nauseous. (But hey at least I'm not throwing up.) I looked over at Liz she is by herself looking at the floor. I walk over and ask if she is a-ok. "Yeah, yeah fine. Just ya know. Finally happening." "Yeah I get ya." As me and her keep talking Ruby and Yang walk over. "Lently!" "You know Ruby you can just call me L." "Ok L!" She is too loud. "Are you excited!?" "I guess. More nervous than excitement though." "That's fine, that's fine." "Hi my name is Yang! Nice to meet ya!" She pulls out her hand to shake. I take it and say Lently. She looks like she is um, interested? "And I'm Elizabeth." Butting in and taking the hand. "Ooooooh abit of jealousy are we?" Elizabeth looks like she is about to explode. I give her the death signal and she breaks away. "So how long have you been partners?" "About a f-." I feel my toes getting crushed. "4th year now." "Oh no not that I'm sure you'd been partners for along time. I'm about ya-know the lovey-dovey thing." Elizabeth turns a pink colour and Ruby looks enticed. Yang eager for her question to be answered. "We're not in a relationship." Yang looks directly at me. She gives me a devilish smile. "Then I'll see you around. L." She turns and walks away. Ruby punching her and saying something about embarrassing her. Did THE Yang just try hitting on me!? I turn to Elizabeth and she her sitting down... Red faced and staring at the floor. I think I'll just plug in some music and wait till' we get there. This is going to be a hell of a time in beacon.


	13. The School

As the airship started landing Jaune went straight out and vomited in the trash can. Me and Elizabeth went out together to try and not intervene between the opening scene of the second episode of the show. (It's just hitting me that this is RWBY!) As we see them come out we put our hoods on and start to slightly jog. "Jeez this place IS big." "Well did you think she was exaggerating?" "No just, you know, in person…" "Yeah I know what you mean." She looks up and smiles. I rarely see her do that. "I know big right!?" (Shit!) Ruby intervenes between us and looks up at the school as well. "Hi, Ruby…" "Elizabeth I actually had a question for you." "Uh, yes. Ruby?" "C-can, can I look at your, um, weapon?" You don't have to look so shy doing do. "Sure." She pulls out her crossbow. "This is mine, Solicitous Shadow my 'main' weapon but I also throwing knifes and my two daggers I run with." Ruby is Dribbling. I'm not kidding. "Hey Lently? I've seen yours, but what do you call them?" "My blades?" "Yeah?" "Um, never did come up with a name." Liz facepalms. As I pull them out as Yang sees them for the first time. "Ooh. That's nice! What about Feign death?" "Huh, that's not bad." I think I will. Liz gives me the signal that we need to get out of here. Some signs that we made saying we shouldn't involve ourselves. I give a nod. "Oh hey I think I left some things on the ship." Elizabeth made up as she went in the direction of the airship. Yang is next to go as she gets her friends and leaves. "How dare she leave her sister here by herself! Well at least I have you here L." (Yeah about that….) "Oh there is my friend I haven't seen her in ages! Sorry Ruby I need to go see her!" "Wait L. Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are dorms? Do we have dorms?" Spinning her I start running as she says opening lines for the next scene. I hear a crash of luggage and a 'What are you doing', and I'm certain I am clear. But as people turn to see the action. A girl turns in front of me and we collide.

"Why are you running so fast?" As I rub my head getting up and pull myself together. "Not the greatest of meetings huh." I try a joke and she merely looks at me. "Sure." "Let's just start again." "Ok." She extends her hand. "My name is Ann a huntress in training." A gracefully accept. "Lently, hunter in training. It's a weird name I know so just call me L." "Ok L, see you around?" "Sure." "Bye." "Bon voyage." Huh, never seen her before. Must just be randomly generated. Would explain how 'normal' she seems to everyone else yet to meet. Elizabeth shows up next to me. "How did it go?" "Without a hitch." "Good job. If I am correct she should be getting lost with Jaune." "I would say 'cool' but it's not really is it?" She gives out a small giggle and we both end up laughing together as we walked towards the hall.

As we walk into the hall I see Ruby head off to her sister. Elizabeth finds us some spots as we both wait for everyone to come in and for the opening ceremony. As I settle in to position someone taps my shoulder. "Didn't expect to see you so soon Lently." "Oh, hi Ann." She seemed relatively normal. "Are you nervous?" "Not really." "Really!? I'm really nervous. I hope the headmaster doesn't single us out…" "He won't." "How can you be so sure?" "Trust me." 'Ah hm.' I now receive an elbow to my other side. "Are you leaving me out?" "Oh, ah this is my partner Elizabeth." "Ah so you did have a girlfriend." She looks satisfied in having her internal question. As I turn to Liz she is red but standing her ground. "Why does everybody think that partner means Dating!" She said to herself gritting her teeth. Ann takes a small step back trying not to bump into anyone and starts apologizing. "Shoot! I'm sorry! I keep forgetting I'm in beacon now! Of course your just training partners, sorry!" Elizabeth is taken aback by her apology. "No, no it's okay! You couldn't have known." As the two make up I sit there grinning under my hand. Still waiting for it to start.

After the speech everyone was taken back by it. Well for the exception for me and Liz. Shortly after we went to the room where people were staying for the night. Liz and I were going to try to come in the chat that Ruby has with her future teammates. We came in at just the right time. As Ruby and Weiss start fighting over nothing. "What's going on here?" They stop as soon as they see me and greet me. "Oh Lently? What brings you over here?" Blake goes to blow out the candle but stops. "And now who is this?" Weiss looks like she is about to explode. But as Elizabeth comes over they both stop and stare. Well to be honest she has this mysterious, dangerous feel to her. "Hello. I don't think we've met yet." Blake stands up and shakes hands with both of us as we both introduce each other. "Yang! How come they are so much better at meeti-?" Yang's hand goes over Ruby's mouth and she smiles. Weiss comes over and shakes my hand first. "Weiss Schnee. 'The' yes." (Still snobby as ever….) I'll stroke her ego. "Pleasure, name is Lently." She looks impressed. She then turns to Liz. "Weiss Sch-." "I heard the first time." She is taken aback by the change. "Fine, then what's your name?" She looks like she wants this over. Frankly I don't blame her. What is Liz thinking? "Elizabeth. Let's hope you don't forget that." She walks away. "Uh, sorry for my friend. She's….. Different." I walk away and walk to the boy's side.

 **Sorry for the wait. Made it long for you guys! I recently went on vacation. As much as I like writing these out and going with what's in my mind, I would really love to hear your opinion! So if you have an account or if you just a guest. Please give me a message or write a review. I will try my hardest to respond to everyone's that I get. (if I get any at all…..). Thanks. I'll get right on to the next chapter**


	14. The Job (Bonus 2)

**Bonus 2**

I never did ask about how Elizabeth got into her day job. Well I mean she had to do something but why assassinating? "Hey Liz?" "Yes L." We were walking up to the spot where the new trainees come and meet for the first time. "Why did you choose to go into assassin work?" I tried to keep that part lower in case someone walked by. She sighed. "It's a long story but to be short and frank someone else that I knew started doing it and he invited me talking about all the money you can make. Do know at the time I was barely getting enough neogel to survive let alone food and water. Anyway, I joined him and we split pays we got. Basically until the Idiot himself got a bounty." (Now officially know that idiot is her favourite word.) She starts getting emotional. "Look I don't want to talk about it right now." "No that's ok. All I wanted to know was why you started." "Well there you have it." She turns and smiled at me. I don't know why.

"Well if you have to know." "I don't." Already shot down!? "I became a dust store employee." She looks at me weirdly. "Why?" "Well if you saw the start of the first episode, you'd basically know everything about dust." "Ah, gotcha. Makes sense." Talking of dust... "How come you don't use dust to often? I mean we had all the dust we needed back home so why?" She goes silent. "For the same reason why I don't kill 'good guys'." "And what would tha-." "Leave it." What. "Don't ask again until I'm ready to say." "Ok..." I needed to get to the bottom of this.

 **Tell me what kind of bonuses you would like to see. A funny skit, a drama scene or even more on the romantic side. Tell me! I'm open to suggestions. Thanks again for the continued reading and support.**


	15. The Pairing

I can see how Jaune got lost in the lockers. There were so many. After finding mine and closing the locker I see a guy struggling to get head helmet thing? What the hell is that? I walk over and hear him cursing from under the tight fit of his helmet. "Of course Fenard, why the hell would you check the width before you start training. Damnit!" "Need some help there buddy?" "Oh uh, sure. Thanks." After getting the helmet on, (just) he puts on these slim gloves. "Thanks pal." "Uh ok?" "What's wrong?" "Uh what are you actually wearing?" "Oh this? Hmmp. It's a type 48 targeting system. Basically I point and shoot. This helmet makes sure I hit. It has a few other things but that is the base." Damn that is actually badass! "Seemed you had trouble getting it on in the first place." "Yeah well, it wasn't mine in the beginning. I'm going to have to get some modification done after. Shoot right!" He then extends his hand. "Names Fenard! Just call me Ten, everyone else does." I proceed to take it. "Names Lently, just call me L everyo-." I'm stopped as someone starts dragging me away. "-one doesn't call you that! Come on let's go we'll be late!" "Right, right!" Ahh my lovely partner. I give Fenard a wave and start running with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was very worried about my 'landing strategy'. I wasn't worried about her mainly because she has a grappling hook and is used to quickly moving but she was worried about me not being able to fall 'correctly'. I told her not to worry and how I got it sorted. But she was worried about pairings. She said she'll put a tracking device on me and get to me first. She was basically a ninja so she was going to get to me avoiding others and make me stay where I go. I didn't argue. It was the best plan we could come up with on short notice. I kinda didn't care about ozpin's speech. (I already knew) so I focused on preparing my landing. Shortly after I fling I proceed to extend my blades and fall on a tree basically riding and ripping it in half. I land on the ground and tuck and roll. Jesus christ, that was awesome. I find a place in the bush and scout about. Doesn't seem like any other people here. Or grimm for the matter. I stand up and as I do I get a tap on the shoulder. "Damn Elizabeth. Didn't think you'd get here that f-." As I turn around it wasn't Elizabeth. It was Ann staring at me grinning. She made eye contact with me.

 **Sorry about how short it is. My life is kinda in a weird place at the moment. Anyway I'll push this out for you guys. Thanks for the support!**


	16. The Angry and Kind

Crud. Crud. Crud. "Ann?" "Yes. Partner." (Dear god Liz is going to be pissed). I have averted my eyes to see if I could fool her into thinking that I hadn't seen her. "To your left Lently!" She pulls my head towards her and stares me right down. "We're partners now." I fake a smile. I'm a dead man.

"That was quite fast actually." "What?" "How you found me so fast." "Well it wasn't by chance." "It wasn't?" "Nope. I went looking for you after we landed." "Wait, so you came to me the minute you landed?" "Yep. I didn't really want to be paired up with someone I won't get along with, and rather than have a female company I thought it would be more fun to have a companion of the opposite sex." "You're not implying that we should-." She gives me a devilish grin, and starts walking. I get tackled from above and now in the dirt I hear a yelling in my ear. I don't resist. "Are you kidding me Lently!? Less than 5 minutes! 5 minutes!" (Stop yelling in my ear...) "Elizabeth?" "Ann!? You're his partner!?" "I guess we are now." "Elizabeth behind you." "What's behind m-." Ten was there taking in the scene. "Well Lently I never knew you were a lady killer. Ok there's three people here." He grins. "Who doesn't have a partner." We stare at Elizabeth. "Ohh the miss here is my partner. Well I don't mind as long as yo-." She holds her blade up to his throat. "I can take care of myself." She pulls back and starts walking away. "You got some weird friends L." "Tell me about it." I start running in her direction.

"Liz!" "Shut up." "We can sort something out." "No we can't." "Talk to me here Elizabeth!" "About what!? You screwed up!" "How is it my fault!?" She puts her hands up to her head looking like she's going to explode. "Just get the bishop!" "The bis-?" Oh right we can still be on the same team. And when I look back up she's gone. Ten rushes past me. "Little hard to get are we? Catch ya later L." As he runs into the distance I think to myself. He is one of the only people who call me L... and there's a chance that he may not be real. "Ann!?" I turn and call and she's right there beside me. "Jeez Ann!" "What?" "You came out of nowhere!" She just grins. Just. Grins. (What have I done.)


	17. The Difference

Well this is going better than expected. Ann takes lead and kills any and all grimm ahead of our path as we walk down a narrow dirt pathway. "Hey Ann?" "Yes L?" " Why are you so keen to get in front of everyone else?" "Show dominance." "Show what?" "Dominance." "Okay but why?" She now stops walking and turns around at me. "Lently. We are in a competition. If we gain the upper hand, we will for the entire dorm life." I'm confused. "When was this a competition?" "Since we started. But I don't understand what y-." "Shhhhh. No more questions." She puts her finger on my lips. I step back and she continues to walk. I just can't understand this girl.

As we walked some more, blades at the ready, we came across a steep hill down and decided to risk it and slide down. 'See ya down the re bud.' Just another jumble of words out of her mouth I can't seem to decipher. As we were sliding down it got steeper than we expected and thick foliage hit. Damn! It got so bad I can't even see at this point. I hear a scream from Ann and shortly after finally stop and fall on the ground hard. "Uhhh, I'm sick of getting head injures!" As I exclaimed out loud I see a friendly face help me up. "Tough time in the forest friend?" Ten. "You could say that. Unluckily we are still not out." "We are actually not that far out L." "Really?" "Yes, we are just about a few hundreds of meters away." "Good I need the break." We both exchange a small laugh. "Where is your Anne?" "Ann." I corrected him. "That or the 'e' is silent. I….. don't know." He gives me a small smile. "I guess great minds think alike." You know what. I think he's right.

As we head in the direction of the structure with the chess pieces I ask where Elisabeth is. "Frankly I don't know. She isn't warming up to me at all." (Well considering her that's not really a surprise.) "She wanted to be your partner, right?" "Yeah I'm sure she did….." The plan failed and there isn't much we can do. "Ahh we are here L!" We look on towards to see the structure. And Elizabeth and Ann fighting. 'Oh boy.' Ten silently mutters before we both run towards them.

"I'm just saying if you should back off!" "Me! Back off! Look at yourself! A long bow and a hunting knife! Are you going to kill Grim or Animals!?" "You little…!" I come over trying to calm everyone down just after Liz's outburst. "Look everyone! We can all kill each other later but right now we need to focus on first world problems!" And just on timing we all hear I roar in the distance. We all give an understanding nod and head towards the monument. Ten shortly after speaks up. "So, we just grab one each?" "Yep, but in pairs." Me and Liz pick up a queen each and nod at each other. "OK! People let's move!" With hard determination in Ten's eyes, a hateful glare from Ann's and a warry look in Liz's we set out.


	18. The Team

We all decided to head around the forest instead of going through it. We had wanted to avoid fighting so we can come back in one piece. As we headed around the back we came across the cliffs where we saw the main and side characters fighting their respective Grimm. "We gotta get in there and HELP them! They are going to get slaughtered!" Ten's expression shows worry and heroism. "We need to let them fight their own battles man." I can't intervene in a time like this. "Are you KIDDING me!" He is about to run off, but I stop him before he gets anywhere. "Trust me man. Please." He gives me a confused look but stays and trusts me. Ann looks on in excitement, and Elizabeth gazes with a smile on her face. And as Ruby slices off the bird's head Ten and Ann gasp in awe. Me and Elizabeth share a silent smile between the noise.

At the grading ceremony, our team came up to the stage and received our new name as a team.

ALET

It was a weird name but at the same time it kind of suited us. Well at least for me it did. Ann was ecstatic being leader of the team. I could see the disappointment on Elizbeth's face, but it seemed like a small thing to her anyway. After we shortly came back we were appointed our designated rooms and told this is where we would be staying for our many years to come. (I doubt that highly) Ann was a bit embarrassed that boys and girls were not being separated. Me and Elizabeth had already spent time together so were already naturally accustomed to it. Ten said he had many brothers and sisters so he was used to sharing even more than us, so he wasn't a problem. Ann was the only one freaking out. 'What if Fenard or L sees my innocence. I won't be a proper woman!' man she was a loud girl. The last I heard of the conversation was Ten asking her why she calls me L, but refuses to call him Ten. But then Elizabeth pulls me away

"Look Lently I may not need to say this but injecting ourselves with neogel is going to be harder when there are witnesses around." That being said, she quickly injects me and her while our allies start to argue. "I agree. We should make a time where we can't miss our injections. We only would need to go to the bathroom." She nods and throws the empty tubes away in her pouch. We return to the sound of 'grrrrrs' and 'ennnnhhhs'. Looks like they came to an agreement. We shortly choose a bed for the night and sleep our problems away.

After shortly waking up and deciding to sort this room before classes start we come to the choice to make the boys stay on one side and the girls on the other. That's when Ann decides to open her mouth. "You know. If we wanted to open this room up some more we could make bunk beds?" Me and Elizabeth go slightly pale at that suggestion. We both turned and said "NO" simultaneously. We both know that the bunk beds in the original series was a death trap waiting to happen. Ten shrugged it off and suggested a way that allowed access to all doors and cupboards and gave a decent amount of space in the centre of the room. We decided to go with that instead.

After going to class and seeing Weiss have a meltdown and Ruby chase after her we all basically went our own ways. We didn't have any other classes for the day and was free to continue unpacking or explore the many places Beacon has to offer. I decided to lay down and have a think about all that has spiralled on these past couple of days. I am then unexpectedly treated with Ann's presence. She looks down at me staring at the ceiling enough so I can't really see anything else. "Yes Ann?" she smiles and sits on the bed to have a chat. I sit up and greet her. "Nothing better to do?" "Not really that much to do to begin with L." Strange I always pinged her for the straight A grade student. "Do you want to practice?" "Nah not after seeing that girl in white fight." "Talking about Weiss?" She gives me a surprised look and turns her body towards me. "You know her?" "Sort of, we had a weird meeting" "Not your type of person to be a good friend?" "Not really" I reply shrugging my shoulders. "Do you like engaging in conversation?" I try to get some more details on this weird girl I've stumbled across. "Meh. I don't usually have that many people talk with me. From where I came from I was apparently hard to approach" (Can't say she doesn't have that attitude.) "Where is everyone?" I ask curiously looking around the room to find only me and Ann alone. Fenard went to go get his 'Aimbot' fixed up," (Aimbot…..) "god knows where Elizabeth is." "She is a tricky woman." She gives a chuckle and stands up. "Can't say you're wrong about that. It's good to be working with someone I can get along with" She extends her hand and I take it and give a firm shake. "Happy to be of service." As she walks off out of the dorm I go back to thinking. I swear she has like two separate personalities.

 **So sorry for not uploading daily. I know I only have a small audience but I hope to change that when I go back and fix all mistakes when I started writing this. Thanks for reading this in the first place anyway. :)**


End file.
